Love Me Or Hate Me Sex Scene
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: Chapter 43 in the original story "Love Me Or Hate Me" The honeymoon sex scene.


**_Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that._**

**_DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my character Lily Taylor and others you don`t recognize._**

**_Umm, since I couldn't post this on my other story since it`s rated T, but here`s the sex scene. _**

* * *

**_(Lily)_**

"Seth!" I screeched as he unexpectedly picked me up bridal style.

He laughed at me, "It`s a tradition to carry the bride." He smirked. He carried me to the bed room and gently laid me down on the bed, hovering over me. I smiled and wrapped my legs around his waist to bring him closer. He started kissing down my neck and collarbone as I moaned when he reached my sensitive spot. I started to unbutton his shirt and slipped it off revealing his nice abs. I kicked off my heels and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hands fiddle around to unzip the dress. He finally successes and pulls the dress down revealing my black lace bra. He looked into my eyes as if to ask for permission. I rolled my eyes. As if he needed permission. Seth took that as a go ahead sign and fully removed my dress leaving me with my matching underwear. He placed both hands to the side of me and stared down at me, admiring. I blushed under his glaze and tried to cover up with my hands.

He quickly removed them and kissed my hand, "You`re beautiful." I blushed several shades darker. He started kissing my neck again.

"I love you, Lily." He said against my neck.

"I love you too, Seth."

My hands ran down his sculpted chest to his pants waist band. I undid the button and unzip them. Seth kicked them off and I saw the huge bulge through his boxers. I bit on my bottom lip and moan out his name once his hard member touched my leg. He growled and unhooked my bra before pulling it off. He stared at me again causing me to blush once more. Seth only smiled at me and kiss between the valley of my breast. I closed my eyes absorbing the pleasure that was sending shock throughout my body. I felt his hand creep to my panties slowly removing them. His finger lightly ran over my clit causing shivers down my spine. I let out a shaky moan and ran my fingers through his hair. He started sucking and nibbling on my left breast that I gripped on his soft hair a little tighter. I gasped when he sticked two fingers inside me without a warning. He started to pump in and out and quicken his speed as I arched my back.

"S-Seth..." I moaned. He kissed my forehead before moving to my right breast and doing the same pressures he did to the left. He added another finger and I could tell I was close.

"Cum for me, beautiful." Seth looked into my eyes. I did all over fingers. I panted as I watch him lick his fingers. I let go of his hair and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down so our lips would meet. I manage to switch our positions so I was on top. I kissed his jawline as he watched curiously seeing what I was about to do next. I kissed all the way down his stomach and stopped when I reached his boxers. I began to take them off. My eyes widened at his size.

I was causing this?

"What? What`s the matter?" Seth asked worried.

I shook my head, "N-nothing. You`re...so huge." For once all today, he blushed. I smirked and began to stroke his throbbing member. He let out a long, low moan. I stroked harder.

"Lily..." He breath out. I took the change and put my mouth on his tip. He instantly growled and shot up. "No," His eyes darken which caused me to flinch. His eyes soften. "I don`t you to do things you don`t want to do." He explained running his hands through his hair. I kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Who said I didn`t want to do it?" I asked locking eyes with him. He laid back down. I took this as a go and replaced my mouth back on his member. He groan and laced his fingers through my hair bobbing my head in and out. I took him whole in my mouth and wrapped my hands around the parts I couldn`t fit. His heavy breathing told me he was close.

"Fuck," He cursed which he rarely does. I played with his tip as he released his load. I swallowed and wiped my mouth. He flipped us making him top again. He spread my legs on top of his shoulders and lined his member against.

"If it hurts, tell me, okay?" He said sincerely. I nodded and he slowly went in me. I hissed in pain making him instantly stop.

I breath in, "I`m fine. Don`t stop." He stared at me for a second before proceeding. I bit hard on my bottom lip to try and stop the winces that dared to escape from my mouth. He placed his lips on top of mine to secure me. Once he was all the way in, I nodded to tell him to go on. He slowly moved in and out of me. After a while, the pain replaced with pleasure. I moan and clawed his back.

"Faster and harder," I breath out. He did, hitting my g-spot every time. I arched my back as I dug my nails deeper into his back. He gripped my hips tightly, but not crushing me.

"Shit," Seth tossed his head back as he continued to pound into me. "Y-you`re so-so tight." He got managed out.

"I-I`m so close, Seth." My voice trembled. As soon as I say that, he flipped me over so I was on my hands and knees. I moaned loudly as he proceed to pound into me. He growled again and began to kiss my neck. Closer then ever before, I was waiting for me to reach my climax. The room was filled with moans of each others names, curses and bed creaking.

"Ah, Lily." Seth groaned as we both reached out climax. Everything trembled around as I rode off my high. He pulled out of me as he tossed over the comforter over our sweaty bodies. He pulled me close to him, kissing my hair.

"I love you." I muttered as my eyes fluttered shut.

"I love you too, babe." He stroked my hair. I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed and ummmm, yeah. Review if you want so okay...bye. This is awkward... -_-_**

**_~HatesGoing2Hate_**


End file.
